


Pour The Champagne

by StargazingWho



Series: Whouffaldi Oneshots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Boxing Day, Champagne, Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingWho/pseuds/StargazingWho
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to 1930's NYC for New Year's Eve.





	Pour The Champagne

Christmas Day, 2014. Of course, when they’d run away in that blue box in the middle of the night, Clara had to come back for Christmas dinner with her family. This time, the Doctor joined in. You could hear the look on Linda’s face scream, “What is with Clara and the people she ends up meeting, and why are they all named John Smith?”

Boxing Day, 2014. He takes her to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, around 5,000,000,024. Just after Cassandra practically gave her soul and mind to Chip’s body and died. They shop, and the fashion there is very different from what will be in trend by the time 2015 rolls around. Everything has got gold and jewels, and is far from what Clara’s looking for.

So they go to Ormond Street in London and shop there. It’s much more 2010’s, and what they buy is both affordable and more fashionable to wear, in Clara’s opinion. Maybe not the Doctor’s plaid Paul Smith trousers, though. Those can stay away until he really needs to wear them.

Boxing Week, 2014. As if Boxing Day wasn’t enough, humans had a week to spend money on marked down material items. They don’t shop on earth, but instead go back to the Rings of Akhaten. The first planet he ever took her to. They wander around the market for hours, and run into Merry again.

December 31, 2014. New Year’s Eve. They’ve landed back on earth, but the Doctor wants to bring Clara somewhere for the new year’s celebrations. She tells him to surprise her, and he does. When they step out of the blue box, they’re in 1930’s New York City. There are people packed into Times Square, awaiting the disco ball drop. And it’s frigid out there. -15 Celsius. Running back into the TARDIS, the Doctor grabs the both of them jackets before they walk to the square where everyone is awaiting the drop.

It’s ten minutes from the ball drop, and the Doctor has just enough time to grab hot chocolate from the TARDIS as well. The finest hot chocolate in the universe, in fact. One from 89th Century Earth. He bought it when they visited Akhaten. A few humans from the future had traveled there, and sold the rich beverage at large quantities now that it was mass produced on earth. It was 95% cocoa and 5% sugar and steamed milk (another thing you could only get on earth).

Relaxing in Central Park, leaning on each other’s shoulders now. They found a bench, sat down, and shared the thermos of hot cocoa while waiting for the ball to drop. Soon enough, they heard the cheer of voices counting down the seconds until this year was over.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

At zero, the Doctor kisses her. Out of impulse, that is. He backs away, cheeks red. Clara’s smiling.

“Why did you do that?”

He’s unable to speak. Stutter by stutter, he tries to get the words she wants to hear out of his mind.

“I… Clara… I…”

She doesn’t wait for a response, but she hugs him like she’s done a hundred times before, when he’d reject and shy away from her hugs. This time, he’s hugging back.

“Clara, I love-”

“Oh shut up, you daft old man. I know what you're trying to say.” She says, pecking him on the lips.

Taking the hot chocolate, they walk back to the TARDIS. The Doctor’s got some champagne sitting on the console. Champagne from somewhere in California. Light and bubbly, and possibly the sweetest alcohol that’s ever been through those blue doors. Pouring two flutes, they chime in the New Year by clinking their glasses together and taking a celebratory sip.

“Happy New Year’s, Doctor.”

“Happy New Year’s, Clara.”


End file.
